Data Storage Devices (DSDs) are often used to record data onto or to reproduce data from a storage media. One type of storage media includes a rotating magnetic disk where a magnetic head of the DSD can read and write data in tracks on a surface of the disk, such as in a Hard Disk Drive (HDD). Another type of storage media can include a solid-state memory where cells are charged to store data. Recently, Solid-State Hybrid Drives (SSHDs) have been introduced that can include both a rotating magnetic disk and a solid-state memory for non-volatilely storing data.
A large impact to a DSD including a disk can cause problems in reading or writing data on the disk, and may even render the disk unusable for accessing data from the disk. This can cause problems especially when the disk is used to store surveillance or vehicle data where the data recorded around the time of a large impact can be important. For example, such data may be used to determine a cause of an accident or in the investigation of a crime.